The present invention relates to a rotary barbecue device, and more specifically to a rotary barbecue device, wherein a completely combustible ceramic burner is used, the food is rotated to make rotation and revolution possible so that the food can periodically move close to the ceramic burner, the condition of the food approaching the ceramic burner rotates by 180 degrees per revolution of rotating discs, and the rotating plate can be removed from the casing.